Absorbent articles for personal care products such as diapers are widely used consumer products. The major function of diapers and other absorbent articles is to prevent bodily waste from soiling, wetting, or otherwise contaminating clothing or other articles, such as bedding. The large demand for such products has inspired manufacturers to provide improved versions of the products. In the past considerable effort has been made to increase the comfort and performance of absorbent articles such as diapers. Effort has also been made to improve the visual appeal and use of absorbent articles by the consumer.
Absorbent articles often incorporate features to either assist the caregiver fitting the article to a wearer, or provide an appearance that is aesthetically pleasing. Further, absorbent articles, particularly diapers, are often changed by a caregiver in a low light or dimly lit environment in order to minimize the disturbance to the wearer. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a product incorporating features that generates appeal to the wearer. The illuminative substance may optionally providing a useful function for the person fitting or removing the article from the wearer, particularly in a low light environment.
One desirable advantage of the present invention is to provide an absorbent article having useful illuminative properties which particularly include a visible surface that glows in the dark. The surface may be fully illuminative, partially illuminative, or contain illuminative designs or indicia. Yet another desirable characteristic of the Applicant's invention is to provide illuminative designs to entertain small children. Another desirable characteristic may be to assist the caregiver in providing care in a low light environment. Another desirable characteristic of the Applicant's invention may be o provide an illuminative absorbent article that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed. It is a further desirable characteristic of the present invention to provide a new cost effective illuminative absorbent article which is of a durable and reliable construction.